Feeling the Same
by AnimeFan325
Summary: Shikamaru is already bored of his first year of high school. But half way through, Temari comes and after a rough starting friendship, both of them are stuck wonder if they feel they same about each other.
1. Chapter 1

Okay hello everyone I am back after literally years. I've ended my first story a while ago and I (tearing up right now) am quite upset about it. I want to write a story that I can continue to write throughout years. Please note, that if yo are going to go read my first story that I wrote it when I was younger so I really didn't know anything so It's not that great of a story (kinda bland) and the format is horrible.

 _But Sidra why are you only back now, after all this time?_

Well even after I finished my first story I continued to read different fan-fictions and I recently finished one that started 2009 and finished like last year. I want to be with you guys for years and make friends here by inspiring and sharing ideas.

So without further wait, Welcome to Konaha High School! This story I want to take place after the time skip (that happened so long ago) so basically although we all know who gets together, we are all going to ignore that. Also we are gonna put Sai in this story as well even though Neji is in it too. :)

* * *

 _Why is it so loud? Shikamaru thought._

In his sleep, Shikamaru heard yelling of a woman and a man, as well as repetitive beeping sound.

He pushed his head farther into the warm soft pillow and wrapped more of the heavy blanket around himself, trying to block out the loud sounds. As Shikamaru slowly started to wake, the muffled sounds became clearer.

"Shikamaru, hurry up, do you honestly want to be late **again** to school?!" yelled Yoshino from the kitchen downstairs. Shikamaru rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. "Coming!"

Shikamaru turned to face the device on his night table. He grabbed at his phone trying to turn off the alarm he set the night before. Once the alarm stopped Shikamaru sighed and tried to go back to sleep but with the voice of his mother and father yelling at him, he decided it wasn't worth it.

He turned to his phone to check for notifications:

1 new email from his school office (the school always seems to send out weekly emails about what is happening in the school to parents and students.  
A couple messages from Ino about the winter formal coming up  
And a friend request from some guy named Kankuro.

Nothing seemed to perk his interest into checking but he knew Ino would go mad if he doesn't reply to her, so he read her messages,

- **INO** \- Thinking of asking Sai to go with me to the formal! You think he'll say yes?

 **-INO-** hahaha Of course he will say yes, I mean if he didn't want to that would be like impossible,, he flirts with me all the time.

 **-INO-** Anyways, who are you going to ask?

Ino always had this thing of asking questions and then replying to herself about it., the only reason he doesn't say anything about it is because he's known her for too long to already know she wouldn't care what he said.

But still, Shikamaru thought of what she asked. Should he ask someone? He isn't too bad looking that there was a zero chance someone would say yes, but he isn't all that into dances. _Do I even know how to dance?_

He thought maybe he could ask one of the girls that usually hangout with him and his friends. He thought of it. Sakura? No that wouldn't work,Sasuke would probably want to ask her. Even though Sasuke seem to be emotionless, he seems to have a thing for Sakura.

Tenten is with Neji (talk about a power couple) and Hinata and Naruto are BASICALLY together no matter how much they deny it. Ino would expect too much from him and besides she's told him countless times that she is into Sai.

Shikamaru thought of his friends on who they might ask. Choji would probably either fly solo or ask Karui. Kiba knows that Tamaki has feelings for him , so he'd probably ask her.

Now that he thinks of it that would leave, Shikamaru would end up being the only one without a date. _Shit_

Suddenly Yoshino entered his room. "Are u kidding, get up, you better be ready in 5 minutes or I swear to god-"

"Okay okay, I'm up" Shikamaru said rolling out of bed.

Yoshino huffed and went back down stairs.

Shikamaru looked up into the mirror after getting dressed and fixing his hair to a decent point, _it'd be too troublesome to do any better than this._

He slowly made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Shikamaru greeted his father who was preparing to leave as well, with a piece of toast in his mouth, Shikaku left.

Shikamaru bent down to see what was in the fridge, he took out a jar of jam and some bread and closed the fridge only to see his mother in her robe, completely not ready to drive him to school.

He put the food down. "Is this a joke?" he said.

"What?"

"If you weren't ready, why'd you call me down?" Shikamaru sighed.

"If I didn't, you'd probably be still asleep. I can get ready in 5 minutes, you take all morning." she laughed.

Shikamaru sighed and gave up. _It's too troublesome to argue with her._

Yoshino was using the last of the bread for her own sandwich. "So I got an email from the school, and it said there going to be new students attending your school. "

"I don't know, and I really don't care to be honest." Shikamaru said, looking for more bread.

Yoshino looked back at him "You should care; I volunteered you to help lead some of them around the school today."

Shikamaru looked back at her but didn't bother to protest.. "Alright , if that's the case I better get to school now."

Shikamaru gave his mom a kiss on the cheek as a good bye and walked to school. Yoshino yelled after him "I thought you wanted me to drive you to school?!"

Shikamaru shook his head and waved goodbye.

* * *

When Shikamaru got to school, he went straight to his locker to get his stuff. With his stuff in his hand, he walked down the hall to his homeroom. Asuma was pretty chill with Shikamaru so the chances of him freaking out over Shikamaru begin late is slim to none.

Before he could enter he was stopped by his friends.

"Oi Shikamaru, whats the rush?" Kiba said.

"My mom signed me up to help some exchange kids and I'm trying to make sure no one comes to remind me." Shikamaru said.

"So you're just going to leave some new kids on their own?" Tenten frowned.

Shikamaru shrugged.

"You might be able to forget it, but I doubt anyone would forget the guy who was supposed to help them out." Sakura scolded him.

Shikamaru sighed.

Then Ino looked up from her phone. "Forget that, why didn't you reply TO MY MESSAGES?"

Shikamaru groaned at all the sudden questions.

Asuma overheard the conversation and tapped Shikamaru and told him to go to the office to help the new kids.

"Don't worry Shikamaru, we'll come with you!" Naruto beamed.

At that the group walked to the office. Naruto looked into the room.

"Holy shit! She's HOT " Naruto stressed the last word. He turned to Shikamaru. "I don't think she'd even appreciate having Shikamaru as a tour guide" Naruto looked at Shikamaru's looks up and down.

Everyone raised an eyebrow. "I mean like Shikamaru, you're just gonna look like-" Naruto stopped at the disaproving look Hinata gave him. "Never mind" He laughed rubbing the back of his head.

"Whatever" Shikamaru said pushing the door, entering Tsundaes office.

"It's about fucking time." the blonde girl exclaimed.

Shikamaru groaned (on the inside) _oh great she's a bitch, how troublesome._

"My brother's guides came 10 minutes ago, c'mon i'm gonna be late for class." She said walking out the door with Shikamaru right behind her.

The group watched the 2 leave, as they didn't leave once Shikamaru entered the office.

Kiba whistled at the blonde which made her turn her head in disgust.

Once Shikamaru and the blonde were in the maze of hallways, trying to find which one is for the her, they started a conversation.

"You're friend is disgusting" she said.

Shikamaru looked at her "Kiba? No no he's just, I don't know what to call him , but he means well." Shikamaru said sounding bored.

The girl nodded and stopped in front of one locker, she started to organize her binders and notebooks into it.

Shikamaru caught the sight of her name on one of them. "Temari"

She turned to him looking confused. Then she looked at her notebook that was in her hand, noticing it had her name on it and nodded. "Yea that's me, what do I call you?"

"Shikamaru Nara" He repied

"Ok Shikamaru Nara, walk me to my next class which is..." she looked through her notebook to find her schedule. "Biology"

Shikamaru nodded as he lead the way. Half way through the walk through the hallways, Shikamaru stopped.

"What are you doing?"

Shikamaru continued to open his locker.

"I know you can hear me."

Shikamaru replaced his books and closed his locker. "I needed to get my stuff"

Temari nodded.

Once they got to class, Shikamaru followed Temari in, which she found weird but once he took a seat next to the pink haired girl and light blonde haired girl she saw earlier, she realized they had the same class.

Without knowing where to sit Temari sat at the back of the class. Oh no, did I just pull a c _lassic new girl move_ she thought

She took her seat anyway and class started. She looked over at Shikamaru who was asleep and the 2 girls whispered beside him about who knows what.

She took her notes and soon enough there was only 1 period. She and Shikamaru missed first and second period because of the tour and classes went by fast because of the whole "introduce yourself to the class" bit that basically took up half of every class.

When she entered last period, she took a seat next to Shikamaru, him being the only one she knew, and everyone introduced each other.

"So Temari, do you have someone special? A crush? Lover? Boyfriend?" Ino gleamed

Temari was quite taken back at this question, but luckily she didn't need to reply because Kiba did for her.

"She's been here for like 4 hours, what kinda question is that?"

"You never know, maybe she and Shikamaru made out while they spent first and second period together." Sakura suggested.

Tenten and Naruto laughed, while Temari went pink. Shikamaru looked embarrassed at first but of course went back to his normal bored expression.

The group sat in an awkward silence.

"It was a JOKE" Sakura said.

"Whatever, if you don't have a boyfriend. Then we better work hard on u to make sure someone asks you to the winter formal coming up." Ino said looking at the other girls for approval on the plan.

They all nodded in agreement,

Sai finally spoke, "The rest of you all have dates already?"

"Oh don't worry about us. Tenten and Neji are going together, Sakura and I have a plan and Hinata and Naruto are basically together so it's basically just Temari left." Ino said

Naruto and Hinata went pink.

"Hinata and I are not together!" Naruto defended

Hinata looked a little hurt "Yea.."

Naruto noticed this. "N-Not that I wouldn't want to go with you, I-I mean like ,just um " Naruto rambled on, embarrassed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes (along with everyone else) So Shikamaru, do you know who-"

He was cut off by the bell and everyone made their way to their lockers.

After school, Shikamaru saw Temari sitting up on the field hill, he'd usually sit at, he took a seat beside her.

* * *

ANDD thats it for this chapter, i would have contuined but then i wouldn't have anything write for next chapter. I'm 100 percent open to sugguestions , like if u want a certain event to happen, i'll definitly include it.

Please review your thoughts and I'll try to tothe next chapter by next week

Your sugguestions would probably make the writing process faster, so like what do you want shikamaru and temari to talk about? How do you want each character to ask the other to the formal? The choice is up to you guys!

~sidra


	2. Chapter 2

Alright so second chapter is up a little sooner than expected to be honest.

But I so far enjoy writing and I want to continue the story even if I'm writing almost everyday.

Thank you to those who reviewed the story, you guys are awesome!

Anywho because no specific requests were made for this chapter to include I wrote by my own imagination.

* * *

Shikamaru sat next to Temari, who was lying on her back.

There was no hello from him he just sat. Temari liked that, she didn't feel like talking right away and it doesn't seem like Shikamaru did either.

"I've always preferred stars" Temari said breaking the silence, after sitting together for about 15 minutes, she felt she needed some conversation between him and her.

"Clouds are more free"Shikamaru replied "They have no care in the world"

Temari turned onto her side to face him.

"Stars are more bold, they know their places and stand out because of it."

Shikamaru looked at her, slightly surprised that she told him her opinion usually people would either just agree with him or shrug off what he flash a smile at him. He looked back at the sky and let his back lay on the grass.

"So what this formal event? Ino spoke about it but no one really gave me a good description about it." Temari said.

"After the first semester exams are over, the school would find a group of students willing to organize the whole formal." Shikamaru replied.

"So like a committee?" Temari asked.

Shikamaru nodded "Yeah, kinda, except the school basically funds everything."

Temari stayed silent for a couple seconds before replying. "Who's in that committee this year?"

"Ino, Kiba, Naruto, Hinata and some other kids I don't really know." Shikamaru said, "Ino and Hinata basically run the whole show though. They are the ones to organize the budget and approve ideas."

Temari nodded and looked up at the sky.

There really wasn't much to talk about between them. If anything, it seemed Temari was the one holding the conversation.

That irritated her a bit.

 _Am I boring him or something?_ She pushed the thought away. _As if I care whether or not Shikamaru was into the conversation._

Shikamaru, on the other hand, was thinking about the formal.

He didn't want to be the only one of his friends without a date. He doesn't even have to like the girl romantically, it could be just like a one night stand, he didn't care.

Suddenly the thought came to him, Temari being new and already joined the friend circle, she would be a good friend to ask to go with him.

From the looks of it, she didn't know any other guy in the school other than her brothers and the 4 other boys who are already into someone else.

Shikamaru groaned in his head. Telling from the way she first treated him when they met, there is no way she would say yes to him.

Shikamaru thought about a way to ask her that would work with his plan.

With his friends being totally hyped about Temari joining their friend group, that would mean Temari would hang out with them a lot.

Once she started hanging out with the gang, it would open a possible moment or two for them to have a deep emotional conversation (Yoshino says girls are into that). That would help him and Temari grow a closer friendship.

Once they're friends, he could ask her and there would be no strings attached to it. Shikamaru doubted that he'd be her first choice but with her being new and not having anyone else to go with, she'd probably have the same intentions to just go as friends because, as odd as it sounds, you would be committing social suicide if you don't have a date to one of the biggest formal of the year.

After a couple moments after thinking of his plan, Shikamaru thought. _Or I could just ask her now._

Shikamaru opened one eye to look over at Temari. Who probably thinks he's asleep right now.

She was writing in a teal and purple notebook, the kind you'd get at the dollar store. _A diary maybe?_ Shikamaru thought. He didn't pin her as a girl who would have one, normally someone like Ino would possess such an object.

He strained his half opened eyes just a bit to see what she was writing but from the distance he was at, the only word he could make out was "maru".

 _As in Shika **MARU?**_ He thought as he closed his eyes again. _Why would I be in her journal or diary or whatever that book is?_

Shikamaru tried to think of different reasons of why he would be mentioned in Temari's book. He couldn't think any reasonable explanation.

 _I should try to get another look,_ he thought. He opened his eyes just a bit but soon saw that Temari had already got up and left.

Shikamaru sat up and looked around. Temari must of left after the first time he opened his eyes because there is no way she could have even ran that fast and not be in his line of sight.

Shikamaru shrugged and went back to lying down.

* * *

Throughout the next the week, Shikamaru's prediction played out exactly how he thought it would.

Temari became friends with everyone and close enough friends with Shikamaru. Not close enough for her to say yes to the formal but it was just a matter of time.

Temari kept to herself mostly.

Yeah she spent time with the group but she rarely participated in conversation. It wasn't because she was shy, she was anything but shy with her friends, it's just she didn't relate enough to any of the conversations to speak up. She still laughed along and listened to what the rest of the group talked about and sometimes she'd catch Shikamaru staring at her with his dull dark eyes.

Sometimes Temari would try to make something of it. Like maybe he was just staring at something behind her, or maybe he was just looking at a newly sprouted zit she hadn't seen in the morning. Even though all of these things seemed likely, she knew it was something else...

 _Oh no_ she thought, _does Shikamaru like me?_

Temari looked at him weirdly. Like the way you do when your mom class you by your siblings name for the first time.

 **Slightly disgusted and confused.**

Shikamaru noticed the expression Temari was giving him, he was quick to turn his head back to whoever was speaking, slightly embarrassed.

* * *

Over at Hinatas house, Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Temari were all planning the formal.

"You guys don't help to do this, if y-you don't want to" Hinata spoke softly, not wanting to force an unnecessary work load on the 3 other girls who weren't part of the committee.

"Are you kidding? We know the other members don't even do anything, they just needed an extracurricular activity for the semester." Sakura said bluntly.

It was true.

Every student needs to have at least one after school activity done each semester and because the formal committee is run by mainly students, many people join for the credit and then not show up.

"Besides" Tenten said. "How fun would it be if we all got to work on this together?"

They started to work on dividing the budget the school provided. _A total of $2000, a pretty generous amount for one evening_ ,Temari thought

"We can keep a good $900 at least for renting out the event center and servers they provide." Temari said, as she scrolled through the website of the place they decided on holding the formal at.

"So that leaves $1100 for food, beverages, decorations, supplies like utensils, music and ...that is it." Sakura said.

"A DJ would be like $600 so i guess that would leave us with" Ino said "About $500"

They all nodded, agreeing that they can manage the meals and the decorations with that amount of money.

"Anywaysss, girls I have good news!" Ino said excitedly.

Everyone looked at her.

Ino looked at each girl with an excited smile. Clearly giving a feeling of suspense,

"Sai said he'd go with me!" Ino almost shrieked,

Everyone got all excited! Ino continued "And I know, I know, I should've waited for him to ask me but the way he said he'd go with me" Ino sighed.

"Oh Ino~" Ino cooed trying to react the moment. "I am so sorry I was too shy to ask you, but I think you've made me the luckiest guy in the entire school. I hope you are okay with going with me, although I am not a prince or anything more that could possibly be even close to worthy to go to the formal with you.~"

The girls squealed and hugged Ino.

Well mostly Sakura and Tenten, Hinata and Temari just got pulled into the group hug.

"Ugh I wish Sasuke would ask me already, I swear he better be planning something big because he has no other excuse for waiting this long. The formal is in 2 weeks!"

"Nauruto kinda asked m-me to go with him.." Hinata said quietly as her face went a little pink. "He gave me a lavender r-rose." Hinata hid her face in her hands, shyly.

"Awhhhh that's so sweet~" Tenten cooed. "Neji asked me during karate practice and oh my god, he was terrible at it!" Tenten laughed. "He could barely look me in the eye and once I said I'd go, he looked like he was about to pass out!" Tenten snorted.

All the girls turned their heads to Temari.

"So Temari" Sakura said suggestively. "Found any guy yet?"

"Actually, well he didn't ask me, and I don't know how I feel about him, but from the signals I'm getting from him, I'm pretty sure Shikamaru maybe likes.. me?" Temari stumbled a little on her words, she wanted to use the correct ones so it doesn't seem like she just wants attention.

Ino's eyes widened, as did her smile. "OH MY God!" She shrieked happily.

"You have to ask him, if Shikamaru likes you, he'd be too shy to ask you." Tenten said.

"He i-isn't all that good with expressing his feelings." Hinata added gently.

Temari looked at the girls strangely. "But I don't really like him that way,"

"But imagine how sad it must be to not have the guts to tell the person you like how you feel." Ino whined.

"Been there, done that" Hinata said quietly.

"And your probably gonna attract some guys to you either way, guys you probably don't know, it'd be weird and awkward when you turn them down. If you went with Shikamaru, a guy you at least **know"** Sakura said "No stranger would even come up to you."

"What if he find I ask him out of pity, wouldn't that make HIM feel worse." Temari frowned.

"He wouldn't find out!" Tenten said. "And I doubt he'd care, if anything he is the only guy in our group of friends who don't have a date, if anything, he'd be grateful you asked."

Temari thought of it and sighed. Sure she isn't into him like that, but she wasn't about to make a guy feel bad because of how he feels.

"Fine, I'll ask him." Temari pulled out her phone, about to text Shikamaru before Ino ripped the phone out of her hand.

"You can't ask him out through TEXT!" Ino scolded Temari, as if that was one of the worst crimes she could ever commit.

"You have to ask him in person. Anyone can take your phone and prank text him." Sakura scoffed, saying it as if it was obvious. "You have to do it in person so he knows its real."

Temari rolled her eyes "Fine" She said through clenched teeth.

* * *

Chapter 2 is up quickly and I've already started the plans for the next few chapters. I take suggestions and I will include whatever you guys want to see. Just make sure you review and let me know. I read all reviews and I hope you guys support this story as much as it needs.

Anywho, i love you guys and once again I'm gonna try and do another chapter as soon as possible.

i hope you guys like the long chapters, if not I'll cut them down a bit. Just let me know :))

~sidra


	3. Chapter 3

When Temari got to school, she couldn't help but notice the nervous boys who looked at her. Temari was intimidating, she was tall, bright eyed, and her confidence just added to her the fact her body was toned and had the ideal amount of curvy-ness to them.

But even that couldn't be the cause of the kinda looks she was getting.

 _Someone told_ she thought. Someone blurted out the word that Temari "wanted" to go with someone to the formal. I guess who ever told, didn't mention that she was going to ask Shikamaru.

 _Great_ Temari thought. _Now all these boys think I'm into one of them_

Temari went to her locker and was soon greeted by her girl friends. I don't know if you guys call the girls you hangout with girl friends but that's something normal to me, so **don't** take it as she is dating one of the girls)

Shikamaru was walking towards her at the other end of the hall. Temari groaned quietly.

"Now's your chance" Ino basically sang the last word,

Sakura and Tenten gave her a thumbs up and flashed smiles at Temari

Temari rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever"

Temari closed and sighed and walked towards the boy with long hair tied back.

"Hey, whats up?" Temari asked him, not really caring, she just needed a conversation starter because you can't really start a conversation with , **"go out with me"**.

"Trying to avoid Kiba and Naruto, they keep bugging me about not having a date" Shikamaru said. "How troublesome"

Temari forced a giggle, trying to make her sound more appealing than she actually is.

Ino was behind Shikamaru trying to communicate to Temari that she should be more flirty about it.

 _Did Ino think she was good at being sneaky?_ Temari thought. But Ino was right, she had to make it sound believable.

Temari looked up at Shikamaru. " I think I can help you out."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"You could take me to the formal." Temari mumbled, her cheeks turning slightly pink of embarrassment. _God this isn't worth it._

Shikamaru eyes widened. _Well that made my plan much easier, I didn't think she liked me, but looking at the way her face is blushing, she probably has feelings for me. Yikes._

Shikamaru's turned his face to avoid Temari's eyes, which didn't look away from him since she finished speaking.

" Sure" He yawned.

Temari tried her best to avoid punching this guy. _He makes it seem that he did ME a favor._

She fake smiled at him and walked past him. Ino gave her a look telling her to do more than just smile so Temari stopped and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Surprising Shikamaru.

Temari walked off to join a gleaming Ino.

"So cute~!" Ino sighed, it seemed she was more into Temari and Shikamaru getting together than either of them.

At lunch the gang hung out at the courtyard.

Shikamaru and Choji approaches the group sitting in between Sasuke and Temari. Shikamaru sitting next to Temari, of course.

Choji looked at Shikamaru, as if signaling something, Shikamaru sighed tiredly and put his arm over Temari's shoulders.

This was a surprise that Temari didn't see coming so she hunched her shoulders up moving Shikamarus arm just a bit.

Not enough that the group would notice but enough that Shikamaru noticed her discomfort and moved his arm to pic up his sandwich. He didn't want it to be obvious, or else that'd be awkward for the both of them.

Temari looked at him and smiled slightly, _what a guy,_ she thought _only Shikamaru would respect me like that to move his arm._

Although Shikamaru respected Temari's shrug, Ino didn't. She saw the small in counter and wanted them to do more.

"No no no! Shikamaru keep your arm on Temari's shoulders, it was so cute~!" Ino gawked.

The rest of the group turned their heads, unlike Ino, they didn't notice the duos moment.

"So you guys are together now?" Sasuke chuckled.

Temari cringed slightly.

"It's about damn time!" Naruto said shoved Shilkamarus shoulder slightly.

Shikamaru looked away grinning a bit. Temari rolled her eyes.

Before anyone could make any more comments, Karui entered the groups circle, sitting next to Choji, she smiled. "Heard you guys from a mile away." She joked. "What's happening?"

Choji looked up at what he thought was the prettiest girl to exist, nervously he said. "Shikamaru and temari are going out."

Karui turned towards the chubby boy and a huge smile started to form on her face.

"No way! It's about time you guys got together." She laughed, it seemed more of a mocking kind of a laugh but that was just the say Karui was like.

Temari just ate her sandwich. She felt bad she asked Shikamaru out of pity but he seemed to be enjoying himself.

Hinata, who was not with the group, ran towards them.

Once she arrived, she was panting. "B-bad..News." She tried to catch her breath between words.

It seemed that from those two words that Hinata spoke, all the attention Shikamaru and Temari were getting dropped and then shifted to Hinata.

Hinata took her time catching her breath, making the group more anxious on what this bad news was.

"The budget for the formal." Hinata said while looking around before continuing. She whispered the last part. " it's been cut, we are only left with $1000."

"THAT'S A $1000 CUT OFF THE ORIGINAL!" Sakura almost yelled.

"That means we'd only have $900 to use to even rent the place and$100 left, for what?!" Temari said frustrated.

"We can't even afford to have music!" Ino said.

"Why would they cut our budget? This is one of the most looked forward to events?" Sakura asked, even though she knew no one had an answer.

"I don't know but the principal said we would have to come up with any extra money ourselves." Hinata sighed sadly.

The group started to panic a bit.

"How are we supposed to get $1000 extra?"

"We can barely afford our lunch!"

"We should just cancel the entire thing, to be honest."

"Whoa whoa whoa, there is no way we are canceling. Le's just come up with ideas to get that grand." Kiba said, trying to reason with everyone before any rash decisions are made.

Everyone pulled out whatever cash they had in their pockets and started to count.

"I've got..." Naruto counted what little change he had in his pocket. "10 bucks" he said cheekily. He looked up at Ino.

I've got $26 and.." Ino counted. "46 cents."

"$50 bucks from me" Sasuke said.

After what seemed like a forever, it seemed that everyone coughed up their lunch money for the next month. They came to a total of $175.46.

"Great." Shikamaru sighed, running his hand through his long hair. "Just need $824.54."

Temari admired how fast he did the math in his head but that was soon dismissed when a thought came to her head.

"Why don't we just hold a fundraiser and raise the money ourselves?" Temari asked, wondering why it wasn't one of the firsts suggestions.

"Like a bake sale!" Choji said, clearly excited about the food involvement.

"Or a 5k run!" Tenten suggested, making Choji give her a look of clear disgust.

"A bake sale and a 5k sound g-great." Hinata smiled"Choji and I can plan out the baking."

"OoO me too!" Sakura joined along.

"Neji, Karui and I can plan out the run!" Tenten added.

"Sasuke and I will help organize the bake sale with Hinata." Naruto looked admiringly at the lavender eyed girl. Making her bluch.

"So that leaves Kiba, Shikamaru, Temari, Sai and I to get the word out!" Ino said happily.

The group got excited at the sudden organisation but the excitement was soon cut off by the said their goodbyes and headed off to class.

* * *

Temari was walking alone with books in her hand before Shikamaru decided to join her.

Temari raised a brow. "Can I help you?

Shikamaru looked at her. "Just walking to class."

After a few moments of walking Shikamaru and Temari separated because Temari wanted to take a drink before entering her first gym class.

She didn't really have a gym uniform so she didn't know where to go.

Suddenly, Gai sensei showed up in front of her. "HELLO AND WELCOME TO GAI SENSEIS GYM CLASS!"

He handed her a yellow and black gym uniform before yelling once more. "LETS BE FULL OF YOUTH AND CHANG QUICKLY!"

He pushed her into a change room.

Unfortunately he didn't realize that he pushed her into the wrong one.

Temari took a long look at the gym uniform. _It was okay_ she thought The bright orange-ish yellow didn't really suit her but really no gym, uniform ever looks THAT good on anyone.

She pulled off her shirt leaving her only in her bra. Usually she'd be more carefully when taking off clothing in a change room but she was late for class so no one was with her inside.

Or so she thought.

"Oh my god." A deep voice grumbled.

Temari turned her head fast to see a shirtless Shikamaru with a hand covering his eyes. His face was red all over.

Temari couldn't help but stare at his body. It wan't jacked but it was toned and muscled enough to make him suddenly more attractive.

 _Yikes_ she thought _Not the thought I want to be having._

"Can you please cover up." Shikamaru said still looking away blushing.

Temari laughed and pulled the yellow shirt over her head, ruining her 4 pony tails.

"Are you done?" Shikamaru said clearly nerved.

"Yeah you can look now." Temari said, undoing her hair so she can fix them.

Shikamaru stared at her for an explanation.

"I didn't know this was the boys change room!" Temari said defensively.

"You can't read?" Shikamaru said mockingly.

She just gave him a dirty look before walking past him to look at the mirror.

"You're more muscled than I thought" Temari said not looking at him but only at her refection, trying to get out the kinks in her hair. She didn't bring a brush which really came back to haunt her.

Shikamaru didn't give an answer, instead he put on his gym shirt.

Shikamaru noticed Temari's struggle to fix her hair and rolled his eyes to her, he pulled out a small comb from his gym bag and sat behind Temari.

Temari turned her head in surprise.

"Face forward or you'll ruin your hair even more." Shikamaru said.

Shikamaru brushed out Temaris hair gently.

Just thinking of how they looked like made her blush.

When Shikamaru finished, he stood up and Temari join him. She looked into the mirror and he hair, for the first time , was nicely put back into a ponytail.

 _Shikamaru was such a kind human._ She thought. _I can't believe he likes someone like me._

He looked down at Temari. He wanted to know more about her, like why does she like him? What are her hobbies? What is she like? HE didn't have an answer to anything but he wanted one.

"Temari are you busy Friday night?" Shikamaru said with pink on his cheeks.

"HUh?" She said looking up at him but he wasn't looking at her.

"Like do you wanna go out with me Friday night?" Shikamaru mumbled.

Temari smiled at his embarrassment.

She step closer to him. Making him feel all numb inside. _Oh god why was she doing this_

She tilted her jaw up so that her lips were close to his.

He could feel her breath on his lips and he felt as he was going crazy, he want to kiss her, he wanted to swoop her up and take her away with him but instead Shikamaru turned his head away from her making her step back a bit.

"It's a yes or no, please don't complicate things." He said no looking at her.

Temari wasn't insulted by the sudden turn away, she found it funny. "Sure." She said and the bell rang, she and Shikamaru spent the entire period together in the boys change room.

 _Wow that's a story to tell_

* * *

Ok guys, I know there was review to create more moments with the other ships and I did try to include them in this chapter but trust that is coming but not now. I've planned it to happen probably after the next chapter or 2. I promise it'll happen but I want the story to develop a bit more.

Also I don't know if you guys call the girls you hangout with girl friends but that's something normal to me, so **don't** take it as she is dating one of the girls because this fanfiction is only supposed to be about Shikamaru and Temari sorry, maybe for another story .

But yeah, let me know what you guys want to happen in the next chapter?What do you guys want Temari and Shikamaru to talk about on their date? Or do on their date ? How do you want the fundraisers to go? Let me know in the reviews!"

i love y'all so much and thank you guys!

~sidra


	4. Chapter 4

It was baking day and Shikamaru and Temari were in charge of it. Ino failed to show and Kiba was out putting up posters. Sai was just always late.

Temari was putting out the ingredients and recipes Hinata sent her.

Hinata wanted to bake all of it but Ino, even though she didn't even show, offered the advertising crew to bake at least one batch of cupcakes.

Shikamaru was getting the flour from the school's other kitchen storage.

Temari got eggs from the fridge and started the crack and whisk them until they became a mix of yolk and egg whites.

The hard part was whisking the butter into the mix. It just kept sticking to her fingers.

"You're clearly doing a good job." Shikamaru said dropping the bag of flour onto the table.

"Oh shut up." Temari rolled her eyes.

He laughed slightly as he poured the correct measurements of flours into cups and put them in Temari's reach.

Shikamaru leaned on the table which Temari was working and just watched her.

"You're in my space." Temari said, however she was more focused on getting the butter to cooperate.

"You're horrible at this." Shikamaru said taking the bowl from her and started to whisk it easily.

Temari looked up at him through her lashes, huffing. "I made it easier for you."

Shikamaru grinned a bit as he poured the rest of the wet ingredients into the bowl. "Yeah okay sure, can you pass me the flour?"

Temari raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Sure" She took a pinch of flour and flicked into his face.

Shikamaru spit the flour that entered his mouth and wiped his eyes smiling in disbelief. "Oh yeah?" He grabbed some flour an flicked it her.

Temari laughed as she reached for more flour to use as weapon.

She ran around the table to avoid Shikamaru's next attack.

Shikamaru tossed some flour across the table to hit her and she ducked so only the top of her head got some.

They continue to through back and forth, laughing.

"That's it!" Shikamaru laughed and ran around the table to catch the now flour covered Temari.

She screamed and laughed as he chased her around the table until he grabbed her by the waist and brought her close to his chest as hr lifted her off the ground so she can't get away.

She laughed as she tried to break free.

"Okay, okay, I give up" Temari said smiling, out of breath.

Shikamaru put her down as she turned towards him.

Temari was pressed at the table with Shikamaru in front of her.

"I haven't had that much fun in a long time. "Shikamaru chuckled.

Temari smiled and looked up at his face.

It was covered in flour and made her laugh.

"Well well well, what's happening here." Sai said, coming out of no where.

Temari jumped like a scared cat.

"Nothing!" Temari blushed "i have to go! See you guys tomorrow!"

Sai raised an eyebrow at Shikamaru. He shrugged as he grabbed the bowl and finished up the cupcakes.

* * *

Shikamaru, in all honesty didn't know what he was going to do on his date with Temari.

This was his first date with a girl like her and he didn't know what she liked.

Was she into mini golf? Did she like movies?

 _I don't even if its a formal thing, like a dinner._ Shikamaru stressed. _Should I just do it at my place?_

He picked up the phone to call the one person he knew that had the answers to all of this.

Ino.

After Shikamaru told Ino about the date and how he didn't know what to do, Ino was mainly upset about how she didn't hear about this from either him or Temari earlier.

"Well you have to look a bit different from your everyday green sweater and jeans, that's for sure." Ino commented.

"What's wrong with the way I dress?" Shikamaru said defensively.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Oh relax, I mean you should try to look more formal if your going to go for dinner or something. Did she ever hint any places she liked?"

Shikamaru about if the subject came up before.

He couldn't recall.

"Nope, but hold up, I'll text her to ask." Shikamaru said, closing the line with Ino before she could say anymore.

* * *

Temari looked over to his continuously buzzing phone.

Of course all of it was just a bunch of spam from Ino.

Most of the texts consisted of "Why didn't you tell me that you're going out with Shikamaru tomorrow?" written in a various of different ways.

Basically Ino was acting like an English teacher with her who, what where, when and hows.

Temari sighed and fell back onto her bed.

 _How annoying._ she thought.

She just wanted to go onto a simple date but Ino and soon the rest of her friends will be demanding the details to be shared.

She's only 15, soon to be 16 she keeps reminding everyone, she didn't want to marry the guy, she just wanted to see how things will go.

Soon enough his phone buzzed after a while of silence.

She sighed and reached again for her phone expecting to see more of Inos messages.

Surprisingly, seeing a text from Shikamaru.

 **SHIKAMARU-** "Where you wanna go tonight?"

Temari rolled her eyes, what kinda guy asks out a girl but doesn't know where to take her.

Temari would have wanted to say that, but instead she wanted to continue to play the part Ino has entitled her to.

 **TEMARI-** "Anywhere you want"

She put her phone down and sighed.

She didn't want to keep this up. Sure Shikamaru was cute and smart but he didn't put that much of an effort into it.

But then the thought of breaking someones heart made her feel disgusted.

 _I guess I can LEARN to like him_ Temari thought

Temari stopped thinking about it, she honestly didn't care that much.

She left her phone on her bed and went to hang out with her brothers.

"What does she mean, ' Anything you want?' " Ino said , quite frustrated.

Within the time Temari was replying, Ino made her way to Shikamaru's house.

"I don't know. YOU'RE the girl, your supposed to crack Temari's code." Shikamaru said as he sat on the bed.

Ino tossed his phone at him.

"Okay, let's visualize for a second." Ino said.

Shikamaru closed his eyes, following Ino's instructions.

"You take her out to dinner, a nice restaurant and you laugh though out the whole thing."Ino said.

Shikamaru nodded at her to continue,

"Once you two are done your meals, you take her here and turn on a movie and then-" Ino stopped talking and just looked at Shikamaru.

"And then what?" Shikamaru said.

"I don't know to be honest, you gotta take the wheel on the rest." In o said.

"Fine, but thanks."

"One more thing, tomorrow is the day before the date, make sure you don't talk to her about it, or at all."

"What. Why?" Shikamaru said.

"Girls like a mystery." Ino said cheekily.

* * *

Today was the day of the bake sale and the run. The bake sale was happening at lunch and the run was an optional event also happening at lunch.

Hinata and Sakura put the sweets on the table while Choji put up the sign. And sold the treats.

Tenten was the Rabbit in the race and started to bike the route as the athletic students followed her.

Shikamaru avoided Temari as much as possible and when she said she'd go for the run he stayed to work the bake sale,

When lunch was over, everyone but Hinata and Neji who stayed to count the profit in the office, went back to class.

 _Shikamaru was avoiding me, I just know it._ Temari thought

When she saw him in the halls, he literally turned the other way.

She awkwardly run-walked to him.

"What's your deal?"

Shikamaru didn't say anything. That irritated Temari more than you can imagine.

"Shikamaru"

 _God is this how Sasuke feels when girls like him._ Shikamaru thought

 _Is this a joke? Is this how guys treat girls when they like them?_ Temari thought.

Temari linked her arm with his and stayed quiet.

Shikamaru turned quickly to Temari as she pulled hard into an empty closet.

Shikamaru hit his head on the way in. "Ouch, what the hell?"

"I think that's my line." Temari said. "You haven't spoken to me or replied to my texts all day."

Shikamaru turned his head, looking away from her.

"That's how you want to play it?" Temari said. "You honestly want to play that game?"

"It's not-t that, y-you're too close." Shikamaru said, not looking at her.

"Oh my god, Shikamaru, get over it, like you've never been this close to a girl before." Temari said.

"Actually Temari-" Shikamaru was irritated but he stopped him self.

Temari's eyes widened slightly. A smile cracked on her face but she quickly wiped it off.

"You've never-"Temari changed her phrase to a question. "Have you even kissed a girl before?"

"Temari, we are going to be late for class." Shikamru reached for the door but Temari grabbed his hand.

"Temari" Shikamaru warned her.

The way he said her name sent shivers down her spine,

She let go, looking down.

Shikamaru opened the closet door and left.

Temari wanted to stop him but she thought she pushed him to his limit already.

* * *

It was Friday night and Shikamaru texted Temari to meet him at a restaurant dressed nicely.

He didn't wear a tux of courese but he wore a nice white collar button up with black slacks and converse.

He waited for her at their table.

When the clock turned 8:00 he got a little worried but he knew he was early.

then it was 8:30 and the manger told him that in half an hour the place would be closing.

Temari stood him up. _I guess i shouldn't have left her like that in the closet._ Shikamaru thought.

At 8:45 he was about to leave until he saw a blonde come through the door.

He smiled a bit as he stood up.

Temari was arguing with the guy at the front.

"Ma'am you don't have a reservation, we can't let you in!"

"I'm telling you, my guy is already in there just let me in!" Temari complained.

Shikamaru tapped the guy on the shoulder, "Yeah she is with me."

The guy nodded and let her in.

They sat and he looked at her. "You're late."

"I know and I'm sorry, the bus was late and then the bus driver got picky over someone not having the correct change and I'm sorry." Temari sighed.

"Lets eat." Shikamaru said.

They ate what the could before getting told it was closing time. They split the bill and left.

Temari looked guilty and Shikamaru noticed it. "Why do you look like that." Shikamaru said in his normal bored voice,

Temari rolled her eyes. "You're terrible at trying."

He just looked at her to continue.

She sighed. "I ruined our date."

Shikamaru laughed bit under his breath. "There is more planned. So you just ruined the first part but there's more."

She looked up at him and bit her lip to cover her smile.

When they got to Shikamaru's house, he undid one of his button and sat down on the couch in front of the tv.

Temari joined him.

He showed her a bunch of movies to choose from and she choose _the Goonies._

Throughout the movie the space between the started to get smaller.

They didn't mean to get closer but it seemed the couch was shrinking.

She leaned her head on his chest and he put his arm around her.

Shikamaru wasn't watching the movie. If anything, he hated what she choose, He was just lost in thought.

Temari noticed this.

"Tell me about it. What's up with you."

Shikamaru looked down at her when she spoke.

"The answer is no." Shikamaru said looking right at her. "I haven't kissed a girl."

Temari looked at him. She felt bad. What was she supposed to say?

Shikamaru didn't expect her to say anything.

"Shikamaru, what are you doing?" She asked him.

"I want to kiss you." He said, he wasn't going to try to hold back what he was thinking.

He leaned in and kissed her.

She kissed him back but she didn't feel that this was right. She didn't like him enough.

 _I know I didn't like her that much to begin with but somethings changed. I don't know what but something has._ Shikamaru thought

He pulled away.

"It's late." Temari said, looking at this time. "I'm gonna go."

Shikamaru followed her to the door and said goodbye.

When he closed the door. He slid down the door with a grin.

He walked over to the couch and noticed that one of Temaris earings must have fallen off.

He picked it up.

It was a mini fan with three dots on them.

He decided he'd return them tomorrow.

* * *

OKAY, that was a long wait for this chapter, I literally had 500 words done of it (usually i do a min. of 2000) but i lost my draft of this so i didn't know what to write and I put it off til today where I decided that it was time to finish.

anywho, leave a review and i take suggestions!

love y'all and hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner.

~sidra


End file.
